


Ousted

by Bubblesmut



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Lesbian, Sexuality, amberprice, life is strange - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblesmut/pseuds/Bubblesmut
Summary: Chloe and Rachel are spotted during a private moment, and Chloe has an adverse reaction.Secrets will be unveiled and relationships will be tested. Question is - will they survive?





	1. Busted

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Again a more serious fiction! This is going to be a multi-chapter work, and I know this hasn't gone well in the past, but please stick with me! I will try to keep this updated! Thank you all to those who take the time to read this, leave kudos or comments, I really do appreciate it and it helps keep me writing! Thanks guys!

"Chloe, I-"  
  
No knock, no nothing, not a _single_ fucking warning, and my mom bursts in.

 Rachel and I immediately pulled away from each other as quick as we possibly could, even though it was _very_ clear what we were just doing. I stared at the ground as my face became hotter, and I was certain I was _very_ red.

 " _Oh_...my goodness..."

 I could tell my mom was in shock, and I really _couldn't_ blame her. I didn't know what to feel either as we had just gotten busted during a _super_ fucking private and very secret moment, which was now _completely_ exposed to my mother. My heart starts to race and I feel tears rushing to my eyes, and without thinking, I charge to my door, pushing past my mom, ignoring her calls to me. My mind feels like it’s going numb as I scramble down the stairs, making my way to the glass door. I see David sitting at the table out of the corner of my eye and I dart to the sliding door as quickly as I could.

We had fought earlier in the day and he had threatened to take my truck away, which I _strongly_ objected to and spat many curses at him. He had stormed off to the garage and I had gone up to my room before I saw what he actually ended up doing with my keys.

 "Chloe, what the-"

 I run past before he can finish what he’s saying, hearing his indiscernible growls behind me. I rush to the glass door, forcing myself out and I am immediately greeted by the freezing fall breeze. I push myself to run faster as tears start to stream down my face as I start to realize more and more what had just happened.

  _"....no, no, no, no, no, no, they fuckin’ know now..."_

 I muttered to myself over and over as my body seemed to operate on autopilot. I wasn't too sure myself where exactly I was going, I just knew I needed as far away from the house as possible, and that I needed to get to my truck before David could catch onto what I was doing. I make my way through the yard and scramble to my truck, seeing the keys still sitting on the console. I was _so_ fucking thankful that the dumbass ended up not taking my keys away. Without thinking much more, I get in, start the truck up and my tires make an audible skirt as I rush out onto the street. My gut tells me that David is gonna kill me but I don't give a _fuck_ at the moment, and I slam my foot on the gas.

 "No! _No!_ " I cry out, smacking my hand off of the steering wheel as hard as I could over and over as I progressed down the street, recklessly taking turns and making my way toward a familiar train track. Everything that had just happened was now replaying in my brain and I couldn’t stop it, I couldn’t stop seeing my mother walking in and how hard my hea-  
  
_SKREEEEEE  
  
_ A sudden, terrifying shriek wails from my truck and I slam my foot down on the brake, my truck skidding through the mud. I could hear the train tracks screeching against the side of my truck as they made contact. I'm thrown to the side as my truck crashes into a fallen log and my head bangs against my window, immediately causing pain to pulse through my body. My truck sputters and dies and I rest my head on the steering wheel. The piece of shit was so old that the airbags wouldn't deploy and since I was cheap, I didn't bother fucking with them. I felt a smidge of regret as my ears rang relentlessly and I could feel a warm spot forming on my skull, letting me know I fucked up enough to bust open some skin. I inhale deeply and reach up carefully, wincing at the pain in my arm. I gently touch the area and audibly gasp as I feel that its a nasty gash and heavily bruised.  
  
I smack my hand against the steering wheel again and start sobbing.  
  
  _First Rachel and I got caught, and now_ this _bullshit, and now I’m going to have to get this stupid shit checked out and I fucked the truck up…  
_  
I shake my head and bury it between my hands, my body heaving. My left elbow cries out in pain and I feel more blood seeping through the wound in my head with every heartbeat. I know I’m not in good condition and I have to get up, but everything is screaming for me to just lay in the truck and die, as nothing usually seems to go my way anyhow.  
  
I wipe my face and rest my head against the now bloodstained windshield, watching the subtle waves of smoke arising from the hood of my car. The ringing in my ears has become outstanding and I’m starting to feel nauseous from the shock as everything is starting to affect my body at once. I do my best to open the door and get out, but I end up slipping on the aluminum and fall on my already injured arm.  
  
I cry out with a loud yelp and I can feel tears immediately brimming in my eyes. I feel something _warm_ coming down my arm now and I react accordingly, tears streaking down my face.  
  
_“NO!”_  
  
I scream, as loud as I can and as long as I can sustain it for. I’m gasping for air. I’m freaking the _fuck_ out because I think I’m about to fucking die all because I had to be stupid and reckless and do all this dumb shit and fuck up so ba-  
  
“…Chlo…e..!!”  
  
I hear my name.  
  
It’s subtle, but I can hear someone calling me.  
  
I struggle to look in the direction of the voice, which seems to be coming from behind me. I’m in too much agony to move very much though, and I can tell that my vision is starting to get a little hazy. I really don’t feel very good.  
  
I hear a clamoring of footsteps, a sudden slip, possibly from shock of seeing me in the condition that I am. I wince and instinctively try to curl up, wondering if it’s my mother, knowing that it would fucking _kill_ her to see me in this state right now.  
  
I really can’t keep doing things like this to her.  
  
_“Jesus!_ Chloe…!! What the _fuck_ did you do?! How did this happen…?”  
  
_It’s Rachel._  
  
She’s still exclaiming various things and she’s right next to me now, examining my wounds. She digs a knife out of her pocket and I see her makeup running down her face, and I know that she’s really upset right now. My body feels numb and my mind feels disconnected, and I can’t really tell what’s going on.  
  
But I just want to talk to her. Just for a little bit.  
  
“I’m….really…sorry…I did thi..this…to…”  
  
“Chloe _please_ stop…you’re j-just making it w-worse for yourself, I h-have to help you, I _have_ to stop this bleeding and _you’re not helping right now!!_ ” Rachel exclaims, trying to get me to calm down, which I do. I close my eyes, feeling myself calming down. I didn’t realize how tired I was.  
  
I feel a sudden slap on my face.  
  
_“Don’t fucking sleep!!_ You’re not dying!! …yes…? Hello? Yes! My gi…my best friend got into a r-really bad accident and she’s…!”  
  
I think she’s on the cellphone now with what seems to be a local hospital and she’s clutching my right hand, which seems to be the one with the most feeling at this point. My left arm _really_ hurts, but I’m so numb that all I can do is quietly moan as I shiver with pain.  
  
Rachel keeps squeezing my hand to help try to keep me awake, and she keeps asking me to squeeze her hand back, trying her _hardest_ to keep me awake, and it’s mostly working, but I keep wanting to fall asleep. Only when I try to get myself up to I realize how poor of condition I’m in as I shriek and fall back to the ground.  
  
I hear what sounds like approaching tires, and I immediately hear a pair of slamming doors. More footsteps are coming toward me and I hear someone yell to get a bed, or something like that, and I look up with as much strength as I can muster and I see a man coming toward me, and he gently pries Rachel away from me even though she’s basically refusing to let go. She watches him like a hawk as he carefully picks me up from my right side, trying his best not to hurt me. However, the sudden movement was enough to get pain pumping through my body and I cry out in pain, and I hear Rachel protesting.  
  
The man makes his way with me to the bed his associate had set up, and he places me as carefully as he can into it. Of course, my arm makes impact, and I’m immediately shocked by the absolute _pain_ of the wound.  
  
I cry out in pain and I immediately look over to my arm and all I see for a split second is what seems to be a shattered piece of jagged bone that had replaced where my elbow once was.  
  
All I remember was screaming, then drowning in a choking darkness.  
  
I knocked at death’s door and welcomed his embrace.

 …  
  
I wake up for a moment, I don’t recognize my surroundings.  
  
I try to look around, but my head feels so blurry and my vision is so hazy. I try to lift my hand, but I feel myself tethered down by what seems to be…cords emerging from my hand.  
  
I try to ask where I am but I can only weakly whisper.  
  
I slip away again.  
  
…  
  
“…’m here with Chloe…we’re in the hospital at…yeah…yeah, no I’m…”  
  
I hear bits and pieces of a conversation that seem to be coming from Rachel.  
  
I wonder if she’s talking to my mom.  
  
I feel a weight on my chest, and it feels like I can’t breathe. I feel pain for just a moment, and I’m out once again.  
  
…  
  
“…David, I’m not going over this with you again. She’s _fragile_ right now, she can’-“  
  
“ _Jesus_ I fucking _get_ it, the girl crashed her fucking _truck_ because she’s afraid of being a fa-“  
  
“ _Do not speak like that!_ I will _not_ tolerate that kind of language here!!”  
  
I can tell hear David and mom shouting from the hallway and I know it’s about me. As much as I try to block it out, I can’t force it away.  
  
Suddenly, I feel a touch on my hand. I look over, and I see Rachel. She’s looking at me with such warmth, such grace that I can’t tear myself away. The shouting even seems to start to fade.  
  
“Just focus on me. It’s okay. You’ll be better soon and we’ll be out of here. It’ll be okay, I promise…I promise…”  
  
Rachel caresses my palm with her thumb and her warmth is so pleasing to me. I muster a smile and I feel my eyes close once again, my body drifting away.  
  
…  
  
“Ms. Price?”  
  
I hear someone calling me, but my eyes struggle to open.  
  
“Ms. Price, sorry to disturb you, but I need you to wake up. Need to do some checks on you.”  
  
A soothing voice rouses me, and I see a passed out Rachel in the chair next to me. I see my mother also curled up on a chair in the corner, a blanket lazily tossed around herself. I don’t see David, and I’m almost relieved.  
  
“It’s…okay. Where…where am I?” My voice feels so weak as I struggle to speak, barely uttering above a whisper.  
  
“Oh, sweetie…you were in an accident. You crashed your truck and I’m afraid you broke your elbow in the process and banged yourself up pretty well.”  
  
The memories come flooding back. I remember slamming my head off the steering wheel and the awful screeching that the truck had made and I remember the terrible pain in my arm. As I’m thinking, I can feel it pulsating now as feeling is starting to come back to me.  
  
“Ack…yeah, now I remember. _Fuck…_ ” I mutter to myself, looking down at my hands, which tugs on the IV in my arm. I wince at the sharp pain and the nurse tells me to settle down, positioning herself closer to me.  
  
“Sorry honey, I don’t mean to bother you, but I have to ask you a few questions and get your vitals and what not. Would you mind giving me your good arm?”  
  
I cringe at her saying that, wondering if my other arm was going to be okay. I wasn’t brave enough at the moment to take a look, but my curiosity burned.  
  
“How bad is it?” I spurt out before I have a chance to stop myself. The nurse looks at me and gives me a gentle smile, rubbing my hand as she prepares to take my blood pressure.  
  
“It’s going to be okay, honey. You’ll take a little bit to heal and there will be some scars, but you’ll heal just fine. You won’t need to recover very long either, thankfully your nerves weren’t damaged in the accident, but you banged up your bones pretty good. Don’t be worried.”  
Her words _do_ somewhat soothe me, but I’m wondering if she’s secretly just saying it to make me feel better.  
  
“Alright, your vitals look good. Let me just check your pulse real quick…”  
  
The nurse sets her fingers on my wrist, checking her watch. I watch her cautiously as she mumbles numbers to herself, nodding.  
  
“Pulse is good too. Now, I’m going to check how your arm is recovering. Let me know if you feel this.”  
  
The nurse reaches under the covers and taps my arm. I immediately feel it and try to pull away, only to be greeted with a sharp pain.  
  
_“Ouch!”_ I cry out, cradling my arm with the other. The nurse immediately pulls herself away and rubs my shoulder, profusely apologizing.  
  
“No, no, shit, it’s okay…I’m just glad I can feel the stupid thing…” I tell her, rubbing my arm.  
  
“…mm…Chloe, are you okay?”  
  
I hear Rachel calling to me and I see her craning her head over the nurse to look at me, her face splashed with worry. I smile, appreciating her concern.  
  
“Yeah, I’m okay, thank you.” I reach out to her and she reaches back to me, holding my hand and smiling at me. I forget for a moment that my mom is there, and as soon as I remember, I snake my hand away, blushing and looking away.  
  
“Chloe…” Rachel whispers, sounding defeated.  
  
“It’s okay, honey. There’s no judging here,” The nurse tells me, writing things down on a clipboard. She nods her head at a few things, and seems to sign her name.  
  
“I’m just going to tell you now, at some point, there will be a psychiatrist coming in to give you an evaluation at some point today. It seemed that this accident may have had some self-injurious tendencies and we need to make sure you’re okay.”  
  
I roll my eyes. I really _do_ understand why they need to, but it’s still just as annoying.  
  
“Thanks for warning me…” I mumble, my throat still weak. The nurse smiles at me and leaves, and I appreciate her courtesy. I notice that she had brought in some juice and some breakfast with her as well, leaving it on a tray by my bedside. I look at the pale eggs, my stomach still in knots from all that’s been going on, and I know that I won’t be able to eat for a little bit.  
  
“Do you want me to get that for you?” Rachel asks me, seeing me looking at the food.  
  
“Ah…no, thanks…those eggs don’t look too good anyway…” I try to joke, attempting to lighten the mood. She chuckles, appreciating my poor attempt at humor. I see her reaching for my hand again and I accept it, keeping an eye on my mom.  
  
“You know, she…she’s not like _that_ you know…your mom doesn’t mind.” She squeezes my hand. I look at her, and I believe her.  
  
I know Rachel would never lie to me.  
  
“I…I know, it’s ju-“  
  
_“Get off my daughter!”_  
  
I immediately rip myself away from Rachel as David storms into the room. I see mom get scared awake and she looks angry as soon as she realizes David is in the room.  
  
Rachel grips my hand, staring him down defiantly.  
  
“No. I won’t get off of her.”  
  
David is standing in front of my bed now, fuming. His face is so red I think he’s about to explode.  
  
“Yes, you will young lady. _You’re_ the one who _perverted_ her mind and-“  
  
“David, _stop!_ Just knock it off with that language righ-“  
  
“Joyce, I am so goddamn tired of you trying to _police_ me. I can speak my mind, I can say what I want and you know that I’m right.”  
  
“You do _not_ speak for me.” My mom gets right up to David and stares him down, pushing him away from my bed.  
  
Rachel grips my hand again and I don’t refuse it this time. We simply watch and I don’t know what to do.  
  
For once, I’m too afraid to speak.  
  
“Get _out_ of here, David. Right now. I don’t want to see you right now.”  
  
I hear something get thrown across the room as it clatters along the floor, the banging ringing in my ears.  
  
“No. I’m not going to leave. I’m going to speak to Rachel and you’re going to let me.”  
  
Mom looks at him with absolute rage burning in her eyes. She crosses her arms and stamps her foot, huffing angrily.  
  
“I’m getting a nurse. I’m not letting you stay in here.”  
  
Before David can get a word in, my mother storms out of the room, pacing down the hall. David knows his time is limited and he gets right into Rachel’s face.  
  
“Ever since you came into her life, she’s been getting _worse._ And then her mother catches her doing those _shameful_ things with you?! What the hell is _wrong_ with you?! Get the hell away from my daughter and stay out of our lives, I’m sick of you ruining our family.”  
  
Rachel is gripping my hand hard enough to make it hurt, and I see her eyes welling up with tears. However, I can tell she’s enraged. Before I get a chance to soothe her, she bursts.  
  
“ _Fuck. You!_ Fuck you! What we were doing _wasn’t_ shameful, we actually _love_ each other, and I’m sorry you can’t accept that! Maybe your daughter is being who she always wanted to be and maybe that’s not something you want! And you know what? Maybe _you_ are ruining _your own_ family with your shitty behavior!”  
  
I feel David pull Rachel away from me and she screams. At that moment, I hear my mother and someone else clamoring in the room, and I see a uniform on another person who comes in. There’s more screaming as David is getting pulled away by the authorities, mom is crying and so is Rachel, and it’s all too much for me.  
  
“Please, _please_ can everyone just _leave me alone!”_ I cry out with as much energy as I can muster, and my voice breaks off toward the end. I just can’t stand all of this chaos anymore and it makes me so sick knowing that I’m the cause of all of this. The room suddenly goes silent as all in the room look at me, and an attending nurse understands the cue, ushering my family and Rachel out of the room.  
  
Tears pour from my eyes before I can stop them, and I’m wailing.  
  
I can’t do this anymore.  
  
_“I don’t want this! I never wanted this! I just wanted to be happy…!”_ I cry out to no one in particular, feeling the strength leaving my body. I smack myself on my injured arm and cry out in pain as it radiates through my body. I feel darkness swallowing my eyes as I grow weaker and weaker, slipping into the deathly grip of sleep.  
  
…  
  
_I’m outside.  
  
I don’t know how I got here, but I’m wandering around outside. I can smell a fire burning and I can hear it crackling in the air. I see a familiar figure standing over the fire, lighting a marshmallow.  
  
It’s my father.  
  
“Dad…” I call out, running to him. My arms envelop his body and he chuckles, embracing me back. I’m so relieved that my arm is okay and that I’m okay and with my father. Everything will be okay now.  
  
“What’s wrong, sweetie? You never run up to me like that unless something is going on.”  
  
Dad always knew me so well.  
  
“Yeah…things have really sucked lately. Rachel and I got caught and I crashed my truck and I hurt my arm…”  
  
“Aw, sweetie. Wait…got caught? Doing what?”  
  
I blush and I don’t look at dad.  
  
“We were…well, we were kissing and touching and…mom kinda…walked in on us.”  
  
“Oh dear. Well, that’s embarrassing. You know mom and I love you no matter what, right?”  
  
It really comforts me to hear him say that.  
  
“Yeah, I know. I really appreciate it, dad.”  
  
I see a crow land on his shoulder. I don’t like where this is going.  
  
“Ah, honey…it’s getting to be about that time. You know how we like to keep a schedule around here.”  
  
Dad looks down at his marshmallow, taking a seat on a log that’s positioned by the fire. I sit down next to him, dreading what I know is going to happen.  
  
“Dad, don’t go, please…just…just stay a little longer. I need you now.”  
  
He only smiles at me, and the crow plucks into his eye, goring into it, and yanking pieces of it out. It tears into his flesh and I can see white starting to poke out as gore pours from his eye, soaking his face in a red carnage.  
  
“It’s time for our cue, sweetie.”  
  
I don’t have time to scream as I feel the impact of the car and dad’s body is smashed right beside me, and I can see my arm being torn apart from the car. I watch as my bones tear through my skin and a horrible pain makes its presence well known, radiating up my arm.  
  
“Dad!”  
  
It’s all I can cry out before I feel my neck snapping and I’m drowned in darkness. _  
  
  
---  
  
 

 

 

   
  
---  
  
 


	2. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience everyone!! I really appreciate it, and thank you all so so much for leaving comments and kudos, seriously, that's what keeps me writing. Enjoy!

I don’t know how long it’s been since I woke up.  
  
I feel like I’ve been laying in this bed for hours, simply watching the moonlight crawl across the ceiling as it slowly fades away.  
  
It seems that my mother has gone and I wonder if it was possibly a weekday, meaning that she would have to be home to rest up for work. It’s not like she can just live in this hospital room with me. I’m just hoping that she’s at home and not at some police station because of douchebag David’s behavior. I didn’t remember too much of last night, but I do recall it being chaotic. I was getting _really_ sick of not having my memories and I just wanted my mind back and to get out of this hellish place.  
  
It’s that, and I can’t stop my mind from _wandering._ I can’t remember everything, but I can remember what Rachel and I had been caught doing very clearly and it’s on constant repeat. I feel immense shame whenever I look at my mother and David’s comments certainly don’t help. I don’t want to believe that he’s hateful, but what he says makes me _so_ fucking angry and it just _has_ to come from a place of hatred. It pisses me off that mom is still associating with him, but she at least seems _considerate_ and angry every time he goes off.

I can’t stop thinking about just how _sweet_ her mouth tasted and how warm her hands felt against my body, caressing me, feeling me, we were _so_ close together and…and…  
  
I shake my head, as if that would help get the thoughts away from me. I wished I could erase those memories at this moment because it was because of _that_ that I am in this fucking situation right now.  
  
Yet I wanted it so bad and I couldn’t stop thinking. I look down at my hand and notice that I’m shaking and the thought of a cigarette crosses my mind. I wonder how long it’s been since I’ve had a smoke, and now I’m kind of craving one. I always appreciated the sweet burn of tobacco and the kick in the ass a good chain smoke gave me, and I could sure go through a whole fucking pack at this moment. Considering what condition I’m in, I assume that my cigarettes were destroyed in the chaos.  
  
I wouldn’t be able to get them off of Frank, as I’d set up a deal for him to just get me cartons that would last me for forever even though they were a shitty off brand. Rachel _also_ wasn’t old enough, meaning that I couldn’t really ask anybody to get me cigarettes.  
  
However, thinking of Rachel, I perk my head up and glance around the room, noticing that a _tiny_ bit of light was pouring through the window. I do see a silhouette that resembles her figure, but I can’t be too sure. I’m nervous, wondering if it’s my mom, and not wanting to wake her up.  
  
I _really_ want to risk it though, as Rachel and I haven’t had a private moment since before this shit even happened and I just really want to talk to her.  
  
“…Rachel…? Is that you…?” I whisper, noticing that I can _finally_ hear my own voice. I see the figure rustle and a gentle mumble, a seeming shift of a blanket. I chuckle and try calling to her again.  
  
“Rachel…Raaachelll…” I call to her again, and she seems to immediately awaken. She yawns and rubs her eyes, mumbling to herself.  
  
“I’m up! I’m up…are you okay? Do you need help?”

 I notice now that it _is_ actually her as she comes to me, and I see just how exhausted she is. Her always perfect hair is out of place and jostled from her slumber and she had taken her earring out, leaving her face bare. She’s also in what seems to be an old band tee and I wonder if it’s one that I had given her when she slept over before. I can’t help myself as I’m overwhelmed with good feelings, and I simply grab at her hand, pulling it to my face, feeling her warmth against my cheek.  
  
“I just…really wanted to see you…”  
  
Rachel squeezes my hand and she gently takes her hand away, instead using it to rearrange my hair, pushing my bangs out of my face. I smile at her and she grins back at me, coming down to give me a kiss. I gladly accept, taking my right hand and stroking the back of her head, feeling how soft her hair was. I can smell her now too, and she smells faintly of cherry blossoms but also a sweet natural scent that I could never describe but was always infatuated by. I pull her in for another kiss, not wanting to let go. She teases me with her tongue just a little bit and she backs away, rubbing her thumb across my cheek.  
  
“I’m _really_ glad you’re okay, Chloe. I thought you…I thought you died, honestly.”  
  
Rachel’s words hang heavily in the air and my throat feels dry. I didn’t mean to do that to her and my heart pounds. I look away from her, instead focusing on the bedsheets. Rachel seems to notice my discomfort and she moves away from me. I hope that I didn’t offend her, but then I realize what she’s doing.  
  
“Can you move yourself any farther back? Just a _little_ bit, I’ll help you too…” Rachel asks. I balance myself on my right side and push myself _very_ carefully backward, noticing now that I was toward the middle of the bed. I keep making my way to the left side until Rachel tells me to stop, rattling off about how she doesn’t want me to hurt myself and all this. I appreciate it, smiling and assuring her that _yes_ I _was_ indeed okay and _no_ my arm wasn’t falling off or anything like that.  
  
Rachel nestles herself in beside me, resting her head against my chest. She makes sure to keep away from my injured arm and instead stretches herself to hold my good hand, holding me tightly.  
  
“I knew you were alive when I got to you but there was a lot of blood and your arm…ah…sorry. Your arm was just…in really bad condition and I was _really_ fucking worried. I thought you were going to bleed out and die right there! I rode with you all the way up to the hospital and I ended up calling your mom after your condition was more stabilized. She…well, she freaked out on the phone. Not in a bad way, she was just like…bawling and stuff. I mean, we both were…we were just so _worried_ about you.”  
  
Tears start to swell in my eyes and I realize just how concerned everyone was. I hate myself for putting everybody through this and I feel bad, but I’m honestly _surprised_ that my mom was so upset that I had hurt myself. I honestly thought that she might even be…relieved to not have to deal with me anymore.  
  
Rachel squeezes my hand again and she looks into my eyes.  
  
“I know you don’t want to hear this and I really _don’t_ want to give that dick credit right now, but…David was pretty worried too. He took care of your mom while she was freaking out and he even let me stay and calm down, but he kicked me out a little while afterwards. He’s _still_ convinced that it’s my fault, and it’s whatever, he’s just going to have to get over it.”  
  
Rachel’s words _do_ console me, and I understand that she’s only trying to relay me information in the gentlest way possible, but David’s behavior _seriously_ worried me. It was honestly one of the reasons why I wasn’t too comfortable with having a lot of… _gay_ stuff laying around my room. Sometimes when he had asked I had played it off as being a joke or something like that, but it always scared the shit out of me. He would always get annoyed when he would hear anything regarding LGBT movements on the television, and my mom would always tell him to knock it off, saying that he just didn’t understand, and it wasn’t his business.  
   
However, that was why I was always suspicious that mom might _know._ I had read on some forums after relentlessly searching while paranoid and high and some kids said that their parents told them that they just knew they were… _different._ I wondered if my mom could tell that I…was more interested in girls than boys.  
  
I _myself_ wasn’t even too sure at this point, and I just wondered if my relationships with other girls were just…strong and I hadn’t met the right guy yet. I knew who I liked and everything but sometimes I just…felt _wrong._  
  
“Are you okay? I’m sorry if I upset you, I didn’t mean to drop so much on you, baby.” She kisses my chest and exhales, nestling herself closer to me.  
  
“Ah, no, it wasn’t that, I was…I was just thinking about a lot of shit.”  
  
“Tell me.”  
  
I chuckle at Rachel’s quick demanding of information and I close my eyes, rubbing my thumb against the back of her hand.  
  
“I just…I was thinking about David’s feelings and all and…I was wondering if my mom already knew or something like that. I had freaked myself out before by looking at shit on different forums and things and she always seems to like…stop David from spouting that shit or whatever. I try not to show any emotion when he does but I’m guessing she’s caught me slipping or she’s _seen_ shit in my room or on my phone when I’ve been in trouble or shit like that and it makes me really fuckin’ _paranoid._ I don’t really want her to know even though she does now and now David just has more fucking things to throw at me when he’s pissed. I’m guessing he thinks you used like a ‘gay spell’ or some shit on me…”  
  
I notice that Rachel is trying to stifle her laughter, and I’m sure she’s laughing at my snide comment. I start to laugh along with her, and soon we’re genuinely laughing together, my stomach starting to hurt.  
  
“Haha…! I gave you the _gay_ Chloe! Sorry I infected you!!”  
  
She gets me to laugh even harder and I yell at her to stop, joking that we’re going to wake the nurses up and make them think that I’m dying or something. We finally start to calm down and Rachel gives me a quick peck on the cheek, beaming at me.  
  
“I really needed that, thanks Chloe.”  
  
“Of course. Thank you for finding my shitty humor so funny.”  
  
Rachel gives me a gentle bump with her head and I chuckle. She looks up at me, her eyes beaming. She then reaches up and she touches my lips. She listlessly pulls my lip down very subtly, running her fingertip across my mouth. I feel my face getting very warm and I have to resist from starting to lick her finger or anything like that. She moves away from my lips and grips my chin, pulling me closer to her face, bringing me into a kiss. I can tell she means this kiss in a _different_ way and I can feel her tongue prodding, begging to caress my own. My feelings overwhelm me and I can’t help but indulge her, entwining my tongue with hers. Before I can even catch my breath, I can feel her fingers carefully prodding at me, making their way up my ribs. I can feel my body’s almost immediate response with goosebumps arising at her touch, and I wince at her fingertips.  
  
“Chloe…I love you…I love you, I _love_ you…”  
  
Rachel is whispering to me as she circles my breasts, driving me insane. I struggle to resist her touch as my body seems to be melting away, pleasure simply rocking through me.

However, a sudden bang outside of the door is enough to scare me right out of my state. I noticeably jolt and accidentally hit my arm off of the railings on my bed, causing me to immediately cry out in pain.  
  
“ _Fuck!_ Ouch…” I grumble, rubbing my arm. Rachel had immediately pulled away from me and she seemed to be fixing herself up, finally realizing that she was looking a little… _flustered._ I noticed that her face was quite red and she seemed embarrassed, which wasn’t usual for her at all.  
  
I guess the current events had spooked her as well.  
  
“Are you okay? Shit, I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have gotten so close and all.” Rachel doesn’t look at me, and she really does look ashamed.  
  
“It’s…it’s okay, really. It happens…” my voice weakens toward the end as if _I_ don’t believe what I’m saying. I hear Rachel sigh, and she seems to shuffle back to the chair, wrapping herself up in a blanket.  
  
“Now…don’t do that. Come back over here.” I scold her, trying to get her to lay back down with me. She smiles at me just a _little_ bit and makes her way back over to me, once again positioning herself back in bed with me. We lay in silence for a few moments, the awkwardness still hanging heavily in the air as we had both just thought we were about to be caught _again_.  
  
Without really thinking, I sigh, mindlessly running my hand through Rachel’s hair. She pushes herself as close as she can to me, and she’s laid her head on my chest. I can feel my heartbeat quickening as I feel just how close she is to me, and it’s as if it’s the first time we ever touched again. The now bittersweet memories flood my mind as I realize what all is going to be different now and I feel tears pooling in my eyes.  
  
“I wish it wasn’t like this. I _really_ fucking wish it weren’t like this. I just…fuck. I don’t know what the hell I was thinking, I just…ugh. I just wanted to get out of there…”  
  
I feel Rachel put her arms around me and she gives me as much of a squeeze as she can, and I smile at her attempts at reassurance. However, her touch is still just driving me crazy at this point, and I’m starting to piss myself off. Even though I try to fight it off, I feel tears coming down my face and I’m soon a wreck, heaving and sniffling pretty hard.  
  
“It’s okay…it’ll be okay…” Rachel tells me in a hushed voice, and it only makes me sob harder.  
  
“But w-what if it i-isn’t? What if I just caused a-all this shit for m-myself and my m-m-mom and you and I fucked myself up and I just _can’t_ deal with this! I d-don’t wanna see fucking David at _all_ and I fuckin’ _hate_ him and I _don’t_ want him to come back!! I don’t _care_ if he took care of my mom or whatever, he said shit that wasn’t _okay!_ I h-heard him when I was passed out!!”  
  
I start heaving for breath, realizing that I’ve been ranting for a little bit now. I didn’t even realize that Rachel had pulled herself away from me and was, in fact, sitting up and staring at me in utter shock. She was also crying now, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. I look away from her and bite my lip, wishing I could cover my head with my arms, but I can’t even do that, because I had to fuck myself up.  
  
“I just…I just want to be okay and be with you. I just want things to be okay again. I just wish I could go back in time and stop myself from taking the fucking truck…or if someone could’ve taken the keys away from me or some shit…I don’t…I don’t fucking know.”  
  
Rachel reaches over and rests her hand on mine, her thumb very gently caressing the back of my hand. I sniffle again, not caring that my face is covered in tears and snot, knowing that I’ll probably break down again.  
  
“I…don’t know either. I don’t know how all of this is going to turn out. Maybe it’ll suck _really_ fucking bad or maybe it’ll be nothing.”  
  
I somewhat cringe at Rachel’s words, feeling somewhat threatened by her seemingly nonchalant behavior. However, I’m immediately proven wrong with a kiss on the forehead, and then one on the cheek.  
  
“But that doesn’t matter. _I’ll_ be here with you. I’m _not_ going to leave you. I promise.”  
  
She wraps her pinky tightly around mine as if to help affirm her promise. I smile at her and I genuinely feel better knowing that she _will_ be by my side through all of this bullshit.  
  
“I’m gonna get you a tissue, I’ll be right back,” Rachel tells me as she lets go of my hand, slithering away from me. I watch her as she gets off of the bed, stretching her back and hearing it make a satisfying _pop_. Rachel grumbles in satisfaction and I listen to her feet pattering along the laminate floor as she retrieves the tissues. She pulls one out and reaches toward my face, motioning for her to let her clean me.  
  
I nod, appreciating her offer and _very_ much appreciating not having shit all over my face.  
  
“Thank you…” I murmur, meeting her eyes. I notice that I can see her more clearly now, realizing that it must be morning.  
  
She beams at me and says a gleeful “you’re welcome”, and she then proceeds to kiss me. I give her one in return and we giggle with each other, appreciating one of the few moments we’ve had during this whole situation.  
  
And then, of course, there’s a knock at my door. I groan and run my hand through my hair, frustrated. Rachel gets off of the bed again, returning to her chair and retrieving her phone off the table, seemingly checking the time.  
  
“Shit, it’s later than I thought, it’s 8.”  
  
I’m surprised as well, thinking that I had woken up much earlier in the morning. Rachel has just sat back down in her seat whenever I hear the door opening and what seems to be two individuals coming toward me. My heart immediately drops, wondering if it’s mom and the step-fuck.  
  
“Are you awake, Miss Price?”  
  
I hear a familiar voice, and I think it’s the nurse from yesterday. When she peeks her head around my curtain, my suspicion is confirmed. There is another woman by her side who I don’t recognize. She’s got dirty blonde hair pulled up in a pony tail and what seems to be a light blue woman’s suit on. She’s also holding a clipboard in her hands and she smiles at me, seeming to feign friendliness.  
  
I don’t like this.  
  
“What is this?” I ask, kind of annoyed.  
  
“Ah, sorry honey, you probably don’t remember. This woman is going to be doing your psychiatric evaluation to make sure that you’re okay and stable. She’ll be asking you some questions after I give you a quick check-up, okay?”  
  
I appreciated the nurse’s kindness, however I really _was_ pissed about the whole psychiatrist thing. I _guess_ I could see where they were coming from, especially since Rachel had thought I had died in the accident. I simply nod and she smiles at me again. The psychiatrist takes a seat next to Rachel, and I half-heartedly listen to them greet one another and exchange forced pleasantries.

The nurse does her rounds, taking my vitals and making sure that I can feel my arm, as well as my other conditions. Once she seems to have gotten all of her questions answered, she smiles and tells me that my breakfast would be in shortly, and she asks me what I would like. I was kinda shocked, surprised that a hospital would allow for _variety_. At least hopefully.  
  
“Um…do you guys just have like…pancakes and bacon? Something like that…” My voice trails off toward the end of my sentence, and my heart weighs heavily in my chest. Pancakes and bacon just reminded me of mom and how _well_ she could cook. She was damn good at it, and she made _damn_ good bacon.

 “Of course, honey. I’ll bring your food down to you when it’s ready.”  
  
I thank her and watch her walk out of the room, her hair and uniform seeming to be in perfect alignment. Dread fills me because I know once she leaves, it’s time for even more questions. As soon as the door shuts, the psychiatrist begins immediately.  
  
“Good morning, Chloe. My name is Anna and I’m here to ask you some questions regarding what happened to you two nights ago. Is that okay?”  
  
_Two nights ago?_  
  
I’m stuck on that sentence, shocked that I had been in and out of consciousness for this long. I shake my head, trying to regain focus.  
  
“Uh, yeah, sure. No problem.”  
  
“Thank you. However, are you okay with having your friend in the room? I may be asking some tough questions, so please don’t hesitate.”  
  
“I want her to stay.” I don’t even hesitate to answer, it would just be worse if Rachel left.  
  
“No problem. Now, to begin with – do you remember what happened?”  
  
I remembered bits and pieces which had been coming back more and more the longer I wasn’t so fucked up on morphine. I remember that mom had walked in on Rachel and I, I left the house, got in the truck and crashed. I don’t really remember how, though.  
  
“I, uh…” I awkwardly clear my throat, not really wanting to continue. I decide to leave the part with Rachel and I out.  
  
“I got caught doing something by my mom, I freaked out, got in my truck and crashed. Now I’m here. At least, that’s what I think happened.” I swallow hard, hoping that she doesn’t ask for more information.  
  
“Yes, you’re right. You were involved in an accident two nights ago. Was this event driven by a want to hurt yourself or others?”  
  
I shake my head.  
  
“Hell no. I just wasn’t really thinking. I just wanted to get out of my house and away from the situation, I was just being really fuck…uh…sorry, really dumb.”  
  
Anna nods and seems to be making notes on her paper and checking things off.  
  
“Okay. Have you ever had suicidal thoughts before?”  
  
The question kinda stings, knowing that I certainly wasn’t a virgin to those thoughts.  
  
“Well, I mean…who honestly hasn’t?” I tell her, trying to give her an answer in an indirect way. She seems to pick up the cue.  
  
“Have you ever attempted suicide before?”  
  
“No, god no.”  
  
Of course I had thought about it, maybe even threatened it once or twice, but I never actually went through with it.    
  
“Do you hear voices that others do not hear or seem to be whispers?”  
  
I roll my eyes.  
  
“No, I’m not psycho. I don’t mean to be a dick, but seriously, I’m stable.” I crack my knuckle on my right hand, annoyed that I cussed at her again.  
  
“Don’t worry, Chloe, nobody thinks you’re psychotic. Even if you did hear voices, that doesn’t necessarily mean that you _are_ psychotic. I just need to know these things so I can determine how to best assist you during this time.”  
  
Her answer seems to be almost fucking _recited_ or some shit like that, and it irks me.  
  
“Do you have any plans of hurting yourself or others when you are released from the hospital?”  
  
I scoff.  
  
“Of course not, I kinda…well, I kinda _can’t_ in my condition. I’d just end up with another broken arm.”  
  
I hear Rachel trying to stifle a laugh and Anna looks at me, seemingly a _little_ annoyed.  
  
“Well…that is true. Just a couple more questions, and I promise I’ll be done. Have you ever intentionally hurt yourself or anybody else?”  
  
The question stabs at my heart, and it seems to resurface some buried memories. I remember just how _awful_ I felt after dad died and I had gotten into some…dark shit, fucking around on forums or whatever and seeing how people would… _cut_ themselves to deal with shit. I remember only doing it once after some dickhead had made a snide comment about my dad and we had almost gotten into a fight. I remember I had my pocket knife and I was just so _pissed_ and…  
  
I didn’t want to think about it anymore.  
  
“…a long time ago, after my dad died. Nothing after that, though. I haven’t killed anyone yet, either.”  
  
Although I was expecting a laugh from Rachel, she’s dead silent and I wonder if she’s thinking about what I said. I wonder if maybe I shouldn’t have let her stay in the room.  
  
“I’m sorry for your loss, sweetie. I really am. Final question – do you have any plans to intentionally hurt yourself or anyone else once you leave this hospital?”  
  
“No. Not at all.” Now I’m _really_ nervous, wondering what Rachel was thinking about. I watch Anna make a few more notes and she seems to sign the bottom of a page. She stands up and comes to my bedside, handing me a pen and holding a clipboard in front of me.

  
“Thank you for your time, Chloe. I appreciate it. I just need you to sign here. Your signature confirms that if you do not abide by what you told me, the hospital reserves the right to keep you here for three days and then transference to a sister hospital may be necessary.”  
  
Her words worry me and I can only hope that I don’t decide to make any more dumbass decisions before I get out of here. I sign the page as best as I could given the angle I was positioned at and hand her back the pen. She smiles and thanks me once more, wishing me a nice day and seeing her way out. As soon as the door shuts and I sigh, still anxious.  
  
I don’t look at Rachel and she doesn’t say anything. She only seems to be lost in thought and I am at this point as well. The psychiatrist’s questions had certainly rattled the skeletons in my closet, and it kinda hits me just how fucking _sad_ I’ve been.  
  
I then remember another time with the knife and…and Max. After she left and after she…she didn’t respond to the last text I sent. Even just thinking of her fucking _name_ makes my heart sink. I _still_ couldn’t bring myself to delete that shit, and I honestly kind of hoped that my phone  
wasn’t destroyed just for that reason.  
  
I just remember that both times I had dug into my thigh, just one cut. They were both kind of deep, but I never thought it was anything serious. I was just… _really_ fucking upset at the time of both incidents and I really regretted it afterwards. I don’t even like seeing them to this day as they just remind me of bad times.  
  
“Chloe…can I ask you about something?”  
  
I immediately freeze; the question I was dreading was finally being asked. I could hear that Rachel’s voice was wavering, and I wondered if all of this had really upset her that badly. I awkwardly clear my throat.  
  
“…yeah. Go ahead.”  
  
I know exactly what she’s going to ask and I don’t want to answer. It’s one of the few times I feel uncomfortable around Rachel.  
  
“When that woman was asking you questions, you said something ab-“  
  
Before she can finish, she’s cut off by a knock at the door, and this time I’m thankful as fuck. However, instead of it being the nurse coming back, I see my mother slowly come up to my bed as if not to disturb me. Once she sees that I’m awake, a Cheshire grin spreads across her face and she rushes in to hug me.  
  
“Oh _baby_ I’m so _happy_ to see you…” I can tell that mom is making sure not to hurt me as her hug is very gentle. I can’t help but smile at her excitement, and simply for the fact that mom saved my ass from being continued to be grilled. She backs away and smiles at me, then snapping her fingers. She dashes back over to a bag she had brought in and pulls out a container. When she brings it to me, I see that it’s mom’s pancakes and bacon, covered in butter and syrup, just the way I like it. My stomach immediately growls, as if it knows of the feast I’m about to _seriously_ enjoy.  
  
“Shit, mom…thanks! This is awesome! Way better than hospital pancakes…”  
  
Mom smiles at me and she looks at Rachel.  
  
“Well…Rachel had texted me and told me about your request this mornin’. I was up early anyhow and couldn’t _not_ make pancakes and bacon for my baby girl.”  
  
My heart drops and I’m genuinely surprised that Rachel texted my mom. I wondered if they had talked about me before or if they only exchanged numbers after the accident.  
  
I see Rachel smile a little bit, but she doesn’t look at me or my mom. I can tell she’s _really_ concerned about this and I hope she doesn’t bring it up around my mom. My mom sets silverware on my stomach along with the food. She goes to my bedside and adjusts my bed so it’s slanted upwards, that way I can actually somewhat sit up and eat. As soon as I’m in position, I tear open the container and immediately begin digging in, wolfing down my food. I hadn’t realized how hungry I was and before I know it, the container is gone.  
  
“Goodness, Chloe, you musta been starving. Can’t blame you with the food they serve here, doesn’t look too appetizing.” Mom smirks at me and I smile back, grateful for the distraction she’s provided. She rests her hand on my calf, continuing to smile.  
  
“How have you been feeling? Have you been in a lot of pain? Have you been sleeping okay?”  
  
“Shit ma, I’m okay, I promise. My arm doesn’t feel too bad and I’ve been feeling alright. I got up kinda early this morning, but it’s no big deal. I’m sure I’ll be passed the fuck out again later…”  
  
Mom chuckles at my last comment and goes back over to the seat by Rachel. Rachel still doesn’t really respond and she keeps looking at the ground, lost in thought. I can tell that my mom notices and I panic, my mind racing as I’m trying to come up with something to get her attention.  
  
“Ah, uh…mom, do you know when I’m supposed to get out of here?”  
  
Mom turns her attention to me and I see a flash of worry go across her face, but she seems immediately brings her façade back.  
  
“They plan on getting you fitted for a cast today and sending you home sometime this afternoon, actually. I called off work today so I could just take you home with me after they get done fixing you up.”

 I’m relieved that I’m finally going to be getting out of here, but that just opens a whole new can of worms. I know that when I go home, I’m just going to have to deal with mom _and_ David _and_  Rachel _and_ bills and god knows what the fuck else.  
  
Before I can really think about it anymore, my door is opened and the nurse comes in again, this time with a doctor by her side.  
“Hello again, Miss Price. I promise, this is the last time I’ll be disturbing you. The doctor is here to give you your recovery plan and then we’ll be taking you to get your casting done, then we’ll get you all discharged and you’ll be free to go home.”

I can’t help but smile knowing that I’ll _finally_ be able to be in my _own_ bed and at home. My happiness is diluted by my anxiety over what _exactly_ will happen when I get home, but I try not to think about it.  
  
“Good morning, Miss Price. My name is Doctor Hemming and I was the one overseeing your case. You ended up fracturing your elbow in three places, receiving a deep cut on your head, and you will have bruising on your face for a few days. I will be removing the stitches in your skull today and we will be taking you to get your arm casted and ready to go. First, however, I just need to run a few bodily tests for you. Nurse, would you mind removing her fluids IV and ensuring that her splint is properly fashioned before we have her move?”  
  
The nurse nods, immediately springing into action. She warns me that the removal of the needle will sting a tiny bit as she preps a bandage and a cotton pad, moving to take the needle out of my right arm. She swiftly pulls it out, making me wince only slightly and she immediately covers the wound. She moves to the other side of my body and checks the splint that is fashioned around my arm, ensuring that the straps were tight. Once she’s had a sufficient enough check, she gives the doctor the all clear.  
  
“Thank you, nurse. Now, Chloe, are you able to get yourself out of bed?”  
  
I nod and swing my legs over the side of the bed, gently touching my feet to the floor. I slowly rise, being _very_ careful not to bump my arm or anything like that. I can feel mom and Rachel watching me like hawks, making sure I don’t fuck myself up again. The nurse takes a cue from the doctor and moves to get a wheelchair that was resting in the corner of the room, bringing it over to his side.  
  
“Excellent. Now, please carefully make your way to the wheelchair and we’ll be on our way.”  
  
Although the doctor has reaffirmed me, and I know that I’m being watched and all, I’m still kind of nervous. I take a careful step toward him, thankful that my legs are still in working condition. I’m relieved whenever I make it to the wheelchair and set myself down, jokingly throwing my arm up in victory. My mom _and_ Rachel laugh at my antics, which calms me down a little bit. Mom comes up and takes the handles of the wheelchair and Rachel follows suit behind her and we walk out of the room, following the doctor and nurse. We make our way to what appears to be an exam room, and the nurse immediately gets to work prepping the equipment the doctor needs.  
  
“Would you mind sitting on the examining table, please?” The doctor asks of me, typing information in on a computer. I get up and do as he says, waiting for the next step. The doctor thanks me whenever he’s done and I see that he has a small metal tool in his hand.  
  
“I’m going to be removing your stitches. It’s just going to be a slight sting, nothing bad at all. You will barely feel it, I promise.”  
  
I take a deep breath, looking down and trying not to think about it. The doctor gently pushes my head to the side and as he’s rearranging my hair, I can tell that they must have shaved part of my hair to get to my wound. Before I know it, I feel a slight tug on the side of my skull and it’s gone in an instant. A few more tugs, and I’m all done.  
  
“There you go, easy as that. Now, we just have to get a cast on your arm and you’ll be ready to go.”  
  
I wondered if they were going to _fully_ undress my arm and I was nervous to see what it was going to look like. The nurse walks over to me and removes the sling for the splint from my shoulder, then undoing the splint itself.  
  
“W-wait…how bad is it? Am I gonna like…I don’t know, freak out when I see my arm?” I ask, kind of terrified.  
  
“Don’t worry, Chloe, it’s not as bad as you think. I promise.” Rachel is immediately there to ease my worry, and she stands closer to me to help assure me. It _does_ work, although I just feel pangs of guilt cut through me, knowing that I was doing my best to avoid talking to Rachel.  
  
“Ah…thanks,” I tell her, keeping my eyes away from my arm.  
  
“Alright, honey, I’m taking the splint off. Let me know if you’re in _any_ pain at all.” The nurse then proceeds to completely remove my splint and feeling the cold air on my arm sparks the curiosity in me and I look. I see that there seems to be a huge bruise covering my arm that’s a disgusting shade of yellow and purple and I can see that there’s a few stitches trailing above my elbow. I can’t stand it much more and I look away. The nurse seems to notice my discomfort and she begins wrapping my arm in gauze pads, starting about halfway below my upper arm and making her way down. Once my arm is covered in gauze, she informs me that sadly, the only color of plaster that they currently have is green. I tell her that I _really_ don’t care and even then, I can just draw pot leaves all over it. She brings a bucket full of soapy solution to the side of the table, then she starts wrapping my arm in the green plaster. Once the plaster has covered all of the gauze, she takes a cloth from the solution and starts washing the plaster with it, sealing it together. Once she’s completed, she washes the remainder of the solution off of my skin.  
  
“All done, sweetie. Good work, we just have to wait for it to dry and you’ll be ready to go.” She smiles at me and the doctor does as well, making his way to my mom. I see him whisper something to my mother and they walk out of the room, making me nervous.  
  
“Hey, do you know where we can get her clothes? I just wanted to help her get dressed before we have to go,” Rachel asks, and of course, I had immediately focused on her saying she wanted to _help_ me get dressed. I was already uncomfortable, knowing how embarrassed I would be having Rachel dress me like a child.  
  
“Of course, dear. Follow me, I’ll take you to the front desk,” the nurse tells Rachel and they make their way out of the room, leaving me alone.  
  
I wonder how long it’s been since I’ve actually been _all_ alone within these past three days. I’m guessing this has been the only time, and I’m sure it’s one of the only times I’ll get for a little while.  
  
Before I even get much time to even think however, Rachel is back in the room with a bag that says “Patient Belongings” on the front. I can recognize my Firewalk shirt and a pair of jeans in the bag, thankful that I hadn’t destroyed that shirt. Rachel motions me to follow her, and I do, jumping down from the table and heading to the bathroom. Rachel locks the door behind us and gives me a small smile.  
  
“Would you mind sitting down for me, please?” She asks in a sweet voice, and I know she’s doing it intentionally that way I won’t back down. Well, I can’t resist when she does that of course, so I nod, sitting down on the toilet. Rachel opens the bag and removes all my clothing, getting it prepared. After she’s settled, she moves to me and undoes the ties holding my gown together. I feel my face getting hot as there becomes less and less ties for her to remove, and suddenly, the gown falls off my shoulder, exposing me. I see Rachel’s eyes widen for a split second as she quickly looks away and I do as well, attempting my best to cover myself up. My face feels as hot as the fucking _sun_ and I refuse to look at Rachel, embarrassed as I worm the gown off my body, then using it as a blanket to keep myself covered.  
  
“I-I’m covered up now…sorry…” I mutter, _really_ fucking embarrassed. I hope Rachel didn’t see…everything.  
  
“It’s all good, really. I got a sneak peek, so…”  
  
I kick at Rachel and she snickers, knowing that she’s embarrassing the fuck out of me. Even Rachel herself seems flustered though as she reaches for my bra first, angling it around my cast and onto my body. She then feeds my casted arm through the arm hole of the shirt, which she then uses to help me angle it over my head. It works, and I’m able to fish my other arm up and out through the other hole of the shirt. Rachel then reaches for my underwear, and I can’t look.

 “Um…Chloe, would you mind standing up real quick, please?” Rachel asks, and I oblige, attempting to keep my shirt pulled down to cover myself as much as possible. When she makes her way to me, I can see that her face is also quite red as she holds my panties.  
  
“Ahem…just step through and I’ll pull them up for you,” She asks me, and I cooperate. I step into the underwear and try _not_ to die as I feel her hands sliding up my thighs, resting the fabric on my hips. Knowing that her hands were so… _close_ to me. We repeat the same process with my pants, and it’s even _worse_ when she buttons them for me as well. After our awkward escapade, Rachel throws away the belongings bag and we exit the bathroom, being greeted by my mom.  
  
“Hey, honey. …your face is kind of red, are you feeling okay?” My mom asks, genuine concern in her voice. My voice simply falters, seeing as she doesn’t know _why_ my face was red in the first place, and I awkwardly scratch my head.  
  
“Ah, yeah, I’m good, it was just, uh…the clothing change. Just feels better, y’know?”  
  
_Fuckin’_ shitty excuse. That was _awful,_ Chloe Price.  
  
However, it doesn’t seem like my mom wants to pry, and she just nods.  
  
“Well, we’re ready to get out of here and head home. Are you ready to go?”  
  
I nod and Rachel mutters a quick “shit”, dashing quickly out of the room. Mom and I watch her with a bit of concern, but she soon returns with a blanket and sweatshirt in her hands and she’s got her shoes on.  
  
“ _Now_ I’m ready, sorry guys,” Rachel huffs and my mom consoles her, assuring her that she didn’t have to rush or anything like that. I see that my mom has a pile of paperwork in her purse and I feel my stomach drop, knowing that those are _likely_ medical bills. After mom picks up her bags, we head out of the hospital, and it feels so _good_ to finally feel the warmth of the sun on my skin again.  
  
It really just feels good to be alive right now.  
  
We make our way to mom’s car, which has seen better days. Rachel opens the back door for me and I thank her, stepping in. Mom gets in and tosses her shit on the passenger seat, getting herself settled in. Rachel slides in beside me, seemingly intentionally resting her hand between the seats.  
  
“Shit, I forgot, here’s your phone, Chloe. I couldn’t find your damn charger, but I’m sure you know where it is,” my mom informs me, passing my phone back to me. I thank her and take it, relieved that I would still have _those_ messages on my phone.  
  
I wondered if I would ever tell Rachel about Max, or if, by a hella fucking crazy chance, they met in real life. I wondered if we could all be good friends together.  
  
Gentle country plays through the radio, and I can appreciate the acoustics on my ears, especially throughout these jam-packed fuck-fests of days. It also reminds me of dad, which is a great comfort at this time, because as we get closer to the house, I feel like I’m getting closer to a bad situation. I know David will be waiting for me and I know we’ll fight and I _know_ Rachel is going to ask about everything and everyone will be worried and…  
  
I feel Rachel’s hand touch mine. I look at her in surprise and she smiles softly at me, mouthing “it’ll be okay” to me. I return her smile, squeezing her hand.  
  
Maybe it _will_ be okay.  
  
---  
  
  



	3. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for the patience and responses guys. I've been going through a lot of personal turmoil lately, so I apologize for the chapter delays, and I'm not sure how this will affect future postings, they may be slower. I really appreciate all the feedback and support! Enjoy.

   
---  
  
I feel like a prisoner awakening on their execution day when mom pulls into the driveway – to put it bluntly, I’m scared fucking _shitless._ I feel like I’m expecting the worst, but what _else_ can I expect at this point. I had a feeling that this was why mom was being so friendly, as if to try to cushion the blow whenever shit hits the fan.   
  
I give Rachel one last squeeze before I let go, getting out of the car. Rachel and mom follow suit, and I see that mom looks kind of nervous, as if she knows she can’t keep this up for much longer. My heart pounds as we get closer to the front door, but mom stops, causing me to bump into her. Surprised, I take a step back.   
  
“Sorry, honey. Just…I just want to warn you. David is going to want to talk with you, and I do too. I’m not going to grill you right off the bat, but…we _need_ to talk.”   
  
I feel a nauseating shock creeping down my chest, feeling my stomach tightening. I knew this was going to happen, and it’s only confirmed by the stern focus on the need to talk by my mother. Rachel looks at me and reaches out to take my hand, however I don’t respond. I’m too scared. Rachel notices and takes her hand away, crossing her arms and looking concerned. She turns her attention to my mother, her eyes seeming to glisten.   
  
“Please, Joyce…can I come in with her? I just…I know that shit is going to go down and I know that Mr. Madsen blames me for a majority of what happened and I want to explain myself. I…I guess I owe him an apology as well for my behavior yesterday.”   
  
It always blew me away how well Rachel could schmooze people over, however she never came off as feeling ingenuous. I see mom’s eyes starting to tear up as well and she simply nods to affirm Rachel, stepping in to give her a hug. I hear her whisper a thank you to Rachel and she steps away, giving me a smile. I feel too weak to smile back and I focus on the ground, feeling autonomous as we approach the door, my heartrate doubling with every step I take.   
  
As soon as the door creaks open, I push past my mom as politely as I could and immediately take up the stairs. Mom calls my name, but I don’t respond and make a beeline into my room. I try to catch my breath when I’m inside, attempting not to have a freak out in anticipation for the upcoming fight. I hear footsteps and a soft knock, making me jump a bit.   
  
“Who is it?”  
  
“Rachel.”   
  
I immediately step forward and let her into my room, pulling her into an embrace as best as I could. I inhaled deeply, taking in her scent, which was so sweet and welcoming. Tears swell in my eyes and back away, moving toward my desk.  
  
“Can you shut my door and lock it please?” I request while I rifle through the various shit I had left on my desk, searching for a possible pack of cigarettes hanging around. I don’t hear Rachel shut my door and turn around to look, but she’s not there. The door _is_ shut, and before I can ask Rachel where she is, I feel a tap on my shoulder.   
  
“Looking for a smoke?”   
  
There’s a cigarette dangling between her fingers, and I can recognize it just by the smell. It’s my favorite kind of menthol cigarette with a smooth, minty tobacco flavor – the cigarette that _really_ got me into smoking. I reach out for it, but I hesitate.   
  
“I…I didn’t know you smoked.” I really was shocked. I never saw Rachel smoking, nor did I ever smell it on her.   
  
She chuckles.  
  
“You’re just nose-blind to it at this point. Besides, I don’t do it often anyway.” I can tell she was lying at this point as she wasn’t looking at me, she was focusing on the ground.   
  
“I just do it whenever I’m stressed. Do you like menthols?”  
  
I nodded. I didn’t _usually_ smoke menthols, but I certainly wasn’t going to pass up a cigarette at this point, seeing as I was having trouble finding a pack. Rachel passes one to me, and I notice it’s a 100 and she’s only got a couple left. I give her a quick peck on the cheek and she smiles, handing me the cigarette. I gladly accept, and I hover, waiting for her to light my cigarette. She does, and I take a long drag. I hold it in, feeling the tingle of menthol in my throat, and exhaling slowly away from Rachel.   
  
“…thanks. I really appreciate it. I’ll get you back when I can,” I tell her, sitting down at my desk. Rachel deters my offer, saying that she’s just glad that she’s not smoking. I see her pull out her ‘lucky’ cigarette – a common dumb fuckin’ luck thing, which I do as well. Rachel had often left a random cigarette face up whilst I had left the first one I touched face up. Call it superstition or some shit, but I _swear_ that’s how I’ve gotten out of hairy situations at times.   
  
“It’s just…one of those times where it’s nice to have a smoke. It’s going to get pretty rough down there, I’m just warning you.”   
  
Rachel still isn’t giving me eye contact, and I assume this is because of the severity of the situation. My hand shakes as I take another drag of my cigarette, my mind swarming with negativity. I fucking _hated_ this.   
  
“I’m really sorry. I don’t mean to drag you into this bullshit. I really didn’t mean for this to happen. I just…I just wanted to get the fuck out. I didn’t fucking think I was gonna fucking slam into some stupid fuckin’ logs and fuck myself up and…”   
  
“It’s okay, Chloe.” Rachel cuts me off.  
  
“I don’t blame you. I really don’t. I might have freaked out in the situation too, and you’re…not very comfortable at this point. Trust me, I can tell. It’s okay.”   
  
Rachel’s words _somewhat_ hurt as I feel like she’s calling me out, but I really am not comfortable with myself now. It just…feels wrong to me and wrong to do at others right now, especially since it _caused_ this whole fucking shitstorm. She’s right, though. I tap my cigarette out, opening my window a bit to deter the overwhelming scent of tobacco. Rachel follows suit, and sits down on the edge of my bed, moving the ashtray closer to herself, but still between us.   
  
“I just…I’m here to support you. I don’t know if David is going to get out of control, but…I was there with Joyce when a lot of shit happened. I mostly stayed in the room with you for her request but…David said some _bad_ shit. I got _really_ fucking angry. I’m just…glad you don’t remember a majority of it. It was usually when he was fired up, but Joyce usually tried to shut him down. Only once or twice though, he got…he got fucking _mad._ ”  
  
Rachel paused, taking a long drag of her cigarette. I could tell that what he said had bothered her, and I wondered if she and the step-dick fought while I was unconscious. She had mentioned earlier that he had blamed her for a lot of this, which…I _guess_ I could see. He was just a fucking idiot at the end of the day, though. He didn’t know me.   
  
That’s why only my mom freaked me out. I was glad that she was on my side, but of course she would be. I didn’t know what she _really_ thought. Maybe she thought it was weird, or gross, or something like that…but since I’m her daughter and dad’s dead, she doesn’t feel right getting rid of me.   
  
“Just…I’m not saying this to be an asshole, but try to stay _calm._ Try not to feed into his anger. I know how you get… _confrontational_ a lot of the time. Trust me, you’re good at words, but holy fucking shit, you can be _hurtful._ Even whenever we had little fights, you scared me.”   
  
Rachel’s words cut into me this time, and they hurt. I knew that I was _damn_ good at wordplay, being able to throw someone’s arguments back at them. It didn’t _always_ work, but it did a majority of the time. I know that I had said some pretty fucked up things to her when we had fought, and I turn away, tapping out my cigarette.   
  
“I’m…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be a dickhead, and I’m _really_ sorry if I said some…bad shit. I didn’t mean to. I…I know you’re always just looking out for me at the end of the day and I’m just too fucking stupid to see it. I just…”  
  
“You’re _manipulative_.” Rachel narrows her eyes at me and I refuse to keep looking at her, huffing, feeling anger swelling in my chest. As if she senses it however, Rachel immediately warms her gaze, clicking her tongue.  
  
“Shit, I’m sorry. I really _didn’t_ mean for it to come off that way, but…it’s true. You’re fucking good at getting other people to take your side and you’re one _hell_ of a sweet-talker…”   
  
I had remembered how often I would try to flirt with Rachel. In fact, that _was_ how we had started getting together in the first place. Her comment manages to snake a smile out of me, but I refuse to let her see it, keeping myself turned away and taking a long drag from my cigarette. Rachel reaches over to the ashtray and stamps her cigarette out, and I notice that about a quarter of it is left. I glance at her and see that she has her fingers curled beneath her chin now and she’s looking very glum, staring at the floor.   
  
“I don’t know what’s going to happen, Chloe. I don’t know if we’ll be allowed to see each other for a little while after this.”   
  
I immediately shake my head, actively disagreeing with her. I take the final drag of my cigarette, then moving to ash it out with haste.   
  
“Fuck that. I don’t care _what_ they say, they’re not keeping us apart.”  
  
I hear Rachel get up and move closer to me, ducking down and looking up at me, forcing eye contact. I see that her eyes are glossy, and I can tell she’s trying to hold back tears.   
  
“I know. We’ll make it work. I’m here with you, just remember that.”   
  
I swallow and nod, feeling my chest clench. She cranes her neck upwards to kiss me, and I willingly accept, appreciating the sweet remnants her lips leave upon mine.   
  
As always, our mood is interrupted by a knock at the door. I sigh and Rachel moves away from me, standing up and straightening out her clothes. She looks at me and nods, moving to answer the door. When she does, I see my mother standing outside, nervously biting her lip.   
  
“Hey, girls. Mind coming downstairs?”   
  
_Fuck._  
  
Rachel smiles at my mom somewhat awkwardly and looks back at me, trying to signal for me to do _something._   
  
“…yeah. We can come down.” I expect my mother to simply affirm and head back downstairs, but she simply waits at the door, crossing her arms. I know she’s not going to let me find any way to worm myself out of this, and I groan, getting up.   
  
“Fuck, mom, _alright,_ lets just get this over with…” I grumble, walking to her side. Mom rolls her eyes at me and growls at my language, heading down the stairs. With each step I take, I feel like my heart doubles in pace, and it feels like my throat is going to fucking _close._  
  
Rachel reaches over and squeeze my hand, trying to give me some reassurance. I really do appreciate it, but I quickly pull my hand away, not wanting to start any more drama before this shit _really_ blew up.   
  
As soon as we reach the bottom of the stairs, mom leaves Rachel and I to what I assume is to go talk to David before this all starts. I stand awkwardly, not wanting to move, as if standing still would make me camouflage into the fucking stairwell. Rachel rubs my shoulder, trying to give me some reassurance.   
  
“Chloe, Rachel, come into the kitchen, please,” David commands us, his voice having a tone of severity lurking within it. My throat goes dry and Rachel seems to stiffen, making me pretty fucking nervous. I take a deep breath and step into the kitchen, Rachel following close behind me. I see mom and David sitting at the kitchen table, with what seems to be papers strewn all across it. David looks up at me and nods, motioning for me to come over to the table.   
  
“Take a seat, Chloe.” I narrow my eyes at him as I move to the chair closest to mom, sitting by her. Rachel sits next to me, looking down at her lap. David seems to be examining Rachel and furrows his brow as if he’s contemplating a fucking theory or something like that.   
  
“…nice to see you again, Rachel.” David greets Rachel, with a somewhat harsh tone. I wondered if they had fought more times than what I had heard. I can tell Rachel is trying her best to _not_ rip his fucking throat out, but she smiles at him and nods.   
  
“Good to see you again as well, Mr. Madsen.” Rachel responds, with a curt tone. The tone is already hostile, and we haven’t even started yet.   
  
Mom cuts in.   
  
“Now, Chloe and Rachel…we’re here to talk about what…happened earlier this week, and what exactly is…going on between the both of you.”   
  
My face reddens and I feel myself getting angry already. Now why the _fuck_ did it matter what was “going on” between us?   
  
“We…we need answers. I don’t know what’s been going on with you, Chloe. I don’t know how much more of this I can take for God’s sake, that truck you crashed wasn’t even registered to you, Chloe. I have to pay a fee for that crash, turns out you had caused some property damage on the tracks. Thankfully they’re not taking us to court, but young lady, this has some _serious_ consequences. Besides you not having a vehicle now, you’re going to have to pay to fix it _and_ the fee that you caused.”   
  
I look down, biting my lip. I nervously pinch at my thigh, wondering exactly how much _that_ was going to put me back. I didn’t even _want_ to hear what condition the truck was in at the moment. I just hoped I hadn’t _royally_ fucked it over and wouldn’t even have a vehicle anymore.   
  
“It’s an 800 dollar fee, Chloe. I know you don’t have any money and I’m going to _have_ to pay for it, but you _will_ pay me back, that’s for damn sure. I’m not going to expect anything from the medical bills, of course, but…we need to talk about it.”  
  
I pinch harder at myself, feeling stressed.   
  
“Jesus, I fucking get it, we need to talk about it. You’ve said it enough already.”   
  
Mom glares at me and so does David, and Rachel rests her hand on my leg, attempting to calm me down.   
  
“Ah…I think Chloe’s just stressed. I think we all are. Maybe we should just start by…just saying what we need to right now.”   
  
Rachel attempts to disarm the situation, but there’s still unease hanging in the air and I feel myself ready to attack as soon as I’m given the chance, wanting all of this to be over as soon as possible. David seems to take Rachel’s suggestion, and he stands up.  
  
“Well, Chloe, your mother is right. We deserve answers. Now what is going _on_ with you two? Are you in a relationship together or something?”  
  
I look away from him, huffing. I didn’t even know the answer to that fucking question, as we had never really said that we _were,_ but all of the signs pointed to yes.   
  
“Well…what do you think, dumbass?” I quip at him, trying to get him off of my back. He rolls his eyes and sits back down, sighing.  
  
“Well, seeing as how your mother caught the both of you being _sexual_ , I’ll take that as a yes.” His words cut me and I clench my teeth, trying not to go off on him.   
  
“David, stop. That’s enough. Now…David and I have been talking, and…well, we’ve decided it might be best for you to leave your door open while Rachel is here.”   
  
Mom seems to notice that I’m about to go right the fuck off, and she holds a finger up at me.  
  
“Before you lose your shit, Chloe, this is until further notice, okay? David and I need to build our trust back with you. I don’t want another incident like this.”   
  
I don’t want her to continue.  
  
“Okay, well, if you didn’t want this shit to happen, maybe you should _knock_ on someone’s door before coming in!” I bark at her, standing up.   
  
“Jesus, Chloe, did you not listen to me? It’s until we can _trust_ you again. You crashed your fucking truck because you overacted to me seeing you with Rachel and broke your goddamn arm over this. I’m stuck with all of these bills and I don’t know how much more I can take before I break, Chloe. It’s been _non-stop_ with you ever since your dad died and-“

No more of this shit. _Fuck. This._  
  
“Don’t you fucking _dare_ bring dad into this. At least dad wouldn’t be a homophobic asshole like David is!”   
  
David slams his fist on the table and stands up as well, causing Rachel and mom to follow suit.   
  
“Chloe!! Do _not_ talk about David like that!”  
  
“I _heard_ him, mom. I heard him whenever I was passed out in the hospital.”   
  
That makes mom and David stop and look at me, and David even seems to have something akin to guilt on his face.   
  
“Wow, did that actually make you feel something there, military man? That’s a first…” I grumble, refusing to look at anyone.   
  
“Chloe…whatever you heard, I’m sorry. I didn’t…I didn’t mean to hurt you like that.” David tries to apologize, trying to get me to look. I ignore him, shaking my head.  
  
“It doesn’t make a fucking difference. You don’t like that I’m gay and that’s all it comes down to. Simple as that. Just fucking say it already.”   
  
I could hear Rachel gasp a little bit and mom’s got tears running down her face now, and she’s talking about how it’s not true and I just ‘don’t understand’ and all of that.   
  
“Chloe, I don’t mind that you’re…you’re gay, if that’s what you are. That’s fine. I just…it seems like you only started these _behaviors_ after you met Rachel, and…I don’t want her messing with your head or anything like that.”  
  
Before I can even say anything, I can tell that boiled Rachel’s blood, as she responds with a low growl.   
  
“Messing with her head? You really think that? Maybe she just has the confidence now to be able to be who she really is, like I was trying to tell you before, but you just won’t listen.”   
  
David glares at Rachel.  
  
“You were the one who got her started doing more and more shit, getting her to sneak out more often, smoking more grass, things like that. She’s been disrespecting me and her mother more often and I really don’t think you’re a good influence on her.”   
  
“I really don’t think you _know_ Chloe at all and don’t think you have a say on what kind of an influence I am on her. She and I are _happy_ together and that’s all that matters, isn’t it? Why don’t you support us?”   
  
David sighs, sitting back down and rubbing his head in frustration.  
  
“No matter what I say, you’re just going to turn it against me. It doesn’t matter.”   
  
I can tell David’s finally at his breaking point, and I’m relieved. I just want this stupid fucking conversation to be over, but mom seems intent on not letting it die just yet.   
  
“I’m not going to just let this go, Chloe. You’ve been trying to derail this conversation the whole time and I _really_ don’t appreciate it. Regardless of what’s been said, _we_ support you. We just want you to make the right decisions and stay on the right path. I don’t want you to go down a path of self-destruction because you might not know what you really want right now. You crashed your goddamn _truck_ because of me catching you with Rachel. I just want us to talk and be close again, Chloe. I want my daughter back.”   
  
I shake my head. All of this shit was _so_ fucking stupid and unnecessary, and it was time for it to be over.  
  
“ _I_ don’t know what I really want right now? What the _fuck_ ever, mom. You don’t even care to get to know me. All you care about is your stupid fucking boyfriends and just fucking things up for me and making me feel like shit for mistakes I’ve made. This is _such_ a waste of time, and I’m done. I’m fucking _done._ ”   
  
With that, I turn away to leave, not wanting to hear anything else that David or mom has to say. However, Rachel stops me, surprising me.   
  
“Chloe…just sit back down, let’s all just talk this out, okay? We don’t have to k-“   
  
“Talk it out? _Talk it out?_ Yeah, that’s been working out _real_ fucking well, hasn’t it, Rachel?”  
  
Rachel looks at me in shock, and I feel a pang of remorse, but she immediately furrows her brow, getting upset with me.  
  
“Well, maybe if you’d actually _talk_ to people instead of just hiding behind shit all the time, we wouldn’t be so worried about you.”  
  
I roll my eyes, groaning.  
  
“You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me. You sound just like them now!! I thought you were on my side through this!”   
  
I feel anger swelling through my body and I growl, stomping away from the table. Rachel tries to come after me and I do my best to push her away.  
  
“God, just _get away from me!_ Get away! All of you! None of you fucking _get_ it!” I yell as I make my way up the stairs, up to my room. As soon as I barge through my door, I snag my coat off of my chair and rip Rachel’s cigarettes out of her pocket. With tears blurring my vision, I turn to leave my room, slamming my door, only to be stopped by Rachel again.  
  
“Chloe, _please_ stop. Just stay here and talk, please.” Rachel is pleading with me, but I refuse to hear her.  
  
“Just let me through, Rachel,” I huff, forcing myself past her. Before I can make it to the door, however, David is standing in front of me.  
  
“Chloe, stop. You’re not going to be leaving the house in an emotional state like this. We don’t need _another_ incident right after we just had one. I’m not letting you leave.”   
  
I scoff and try to worm past David, which doesn’t work.   
  
“Whatever. Come on, just let me through. I’m not going to do anything again, just let me through.”   
  
“No, Chloe. You’re not allowed to leave until you have an _actual_ conversation with us like an adult.”   
  
“You _can’t_ just treat me like a fucking _child!_ Let me through! You’re not my dad, you have no fucking say!”   
  
I knew it always hurt David when I threw that in his face, but I didn’t fucking care. All I wanted was some time to myself and nobody was letting me fucking have it. Before I can blow up, Rachel touches my shoulder, trying to calm me down.  
  
“Come on, Chloe…let’s just go up to your room, okay?”  
  
I sigh, knowing that it’s likely the only way I’m getting out of this situation.  
  
“Fine. Whatever. Keep me trapped in the house – that’s _real_ fair.”   
  
Before David can respond, I charge back up the stairs and into my room, sitting down on my bed. Rachel comes in a little after me, shutting the door quietly and taking a seat next to me. There’s a long period of awkward silence before Rachel moves closer to me, trying to ease the tension.  
  
“I’m sorry I made you feel like I betrayed you. I really didn’t mean it that way. I just…it’s like when I was trying to ask you about the cutting stuff earlier and you always just…you take chances to avoid things. I’ve noticed it before, too. You do your best to stay away from heavy things and…it doesn’t work, Chloe. It just makes things _worse_. The longer this stuff goes on between you and your parents, this worse it’ll be. Not just for you, but…for us.”   
  
I know she’s right, but it doesn’t make the words hurt any less. I know that mom and Rachel and…even David were all just…worried about me or whatever and they just wanted answers, but…  
  
“Ugh…I get it. I really do. I just…have to talk to people or whatever, but like…what David was saying was really fucking getting to me and I hate that everybody thinks that _they_ know what’s good for _me._ ”   
  
Rachel reaches for my hand, giving me a squeeze.   
  
“I…really didn’t like what he was saying, either. I know I snapped on him too, as he gets kind of out of line, but…if not for him, at least just for your mom. She…she really _does_ care. She talked to me a _lot_ about you while you were out.”  
  
Rachel’s words spark guilt within me, knowing that I had said some mean shit to mom during our conversation.   
  
“I…I know. Maybe if I just…talk to mom or whatever, just…she and I or something. I just…I can’t fucking _stand_ David and what he says to you and me and all this shit…he thinks he knows everything and he just _doesn’t._ He barely even knows me…” I trail off, feeling sadness welling in my heart. This whole situation just made me long for dad. If he were here, none of this would be happening.   
  
Rachel pulls away from me, instead moving to lay down on the bed behind me. Her arms snake around my hips and she gently pulls me, trying to get me to cuddle with her. It’s not hard to get me to give in and I snuggle in with her, laying my head on her chest. I close my eyes, listening to her steady heartbeat and her somber breathing, just now realizing how _tired_ I am and how _good_ my own bed feels.   
  
“I’m…sorry I was an asshole to you earlier, Rachel. I didn’t mean it.”   
  
Rachel is running her fingers through my hair, gently caressing my scalp. The feeling is so pure and so nice, I want the moment to last forever.  
  
“It’s okay, Chloe. It’s really hard for all of us right now. I still love you.”   
  
Rachel’s words make me smile, as we had always said that to each other after fights, seeing as I would get paranoid that she wouldn’t ‘love me anymore’ after we had fought.   
  
“mm…I love you too, Rachel…” I murmur to her, feeling the cusp of sleeping grasping me. Rachel begins to hum, and it isn’t long before I feel myself drifting away.   
  
…  
  
_The wind is rustling in the trees and I feel a cool breeze cut through my clothes. I hear a familiar creaking and look down to see myself sitting on my old swing set, the house looming over me. It seems to be the middle of the night as the moon is beaming down on me, illuminating the area around me.  
  
I hear footsteps approaching and look up, startled, only to see a familiar figure hovering over me.   
  
“Hey, sweetheart. Good to see you again.”   
  
Dad.   
  
I get up immediately and hug him, seeing that my left arm isn’t in a cast.   
  
“I am _ so _happy that dreams don’t follow the real world…” I mumble and dad laughs.  
  
“It can get pretty crazy around here at times. But…if I know my daughter like I do, I know that you’re not just here for fun. What’s going on, honey?”  
  
I look down at the ground and hear dad take a seat on the swing next to me, gently pushing himself back and forth.   
  
“It’s…it’s with Rachel and I. She’s…she’s my girlfriend, and…well, we’ve been going through a lot of shit lately. I got into trouble with her and…mom and David are trying to talk to me and shit, but…they just don’t get it, dad. Especially not David. He’s not you.”  
  
Dad looks at me, looking concerned.   
  
“Well, honey…have you tried talking to them?”   
  
“We tried tonight but it didn’t go very well.”   
  
Dad narrows his eyes at me.  
  
“I know how you get, Chloe. Did you actually try talking to them?”  
  
I can’t look at him.  
  
“…ugh. No. I didn’t.”   
  
Dad smiles.  
  
“Well, then, sweetie, it seems like you already know what to do. Just be honest and everything will be fine. Mom will always love you, no matter what.”   
  
Dad’s words hit me hard, as I knew he was right. Mom really did only want the best for me.   
  
Before I can think of anything else to talk to dad about, however, I hear an all too familiar horn blaring in the distance, and suddenly, and I’m in the back of the car with dad.   
  
Not this again.  
  
“Dad…dad, please…please no…”  
  
“It’s okay, honey. Buckle up, though. It’s about to g-“   
  
The truck slams into our car, immediately cutting my dad off, and I feel the familiar splatter of warm blood go across my body.   
  
All I can do is scream. _  



End file.
